1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circumferential seal with a static portion and a rotating portion and more specifically to a support arrangement for the rotating portion of the circumferential sealing arrangement.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Circumferential seals can be used in operating environments in which one component is rotating and a second component is stationary. The circumferential seal can prevent leakage of fluid along the axis of rotation, especially where the rotating component passes through a wall or partition. The rotating component is usually called a seal runner and the non-rotating or static component can be referred to as a housing or seal stator. A seal element is usually connected to the housing or stator and contacts the seal runner to form the seal. The seal runner can be made of metal or other materials and can be mounted to a rotating structure, such as a shaft. The seal runner can have a surface facing radially outward for sealing. The seal element can include a sealing surface that faces radially-inward. The two surfaces cooperate to seal a leakage path between rotating components and static components. A small radial gap can be maintained between the sealing element and the seal runner under some operating conditions to allow for an insignificant amount of leakage across the seal and prevent damage to the seal element.